Cartoonverse Animation Studios
Cartoonverse Animation Studios is the longest-running oldest animation group of Cartoonverse-branded four animation studios controlled by Cartoonverse Worldwide. Formed in 1970, the studio serves as a mutltimedia animation conglometrate, and is the main home of the oldest employees of Walt Disney Animation Studios. In 2011, the group was folded into Puyo Puyo Tetris Studios. Home For the past 86 years, the brand has been an ultra-lived main home for members of the former Walt Disney Entertainment Animation departments, which have been recognized for the first franchises in history, including The Backyardigans 2.0. They are also known for their collaborations with other older competitions, as well as for entertaining companies to practice with the oldest and lively most humble animation in history, designing a combination of live action and animation. History Group (1980-2011) Originally known as Walt Disney Feature Animation San Diego Group from 1970 until 1980, Pablo Animation Group from 1980 until 1988, Super Animation Group from 1988 until 1991 and Cartoonverse Animation Group from 1991 until 1994, the Cartoonverse Animation Studios group inspires animation to most of the universal fellow franchises, and is best known for some of the live-action and animated licensing, containing the four live-action/animated family-friendly content. From 1980 until 2010, the Cartoonverse Animation Studios group operates its theatrical/direct-to-video licensing animation subsidiaries which produces live-action and animated full-length feature films. In 2011, the group was folded into Puyo Puyo Tetris Studios. Division (1988-2009) The regular division of the Cartoonverse Animation Studios brand, better known as Cartoonverse Computer Generated Animation Department No. 5, was originally founded on May 16, 1990 by Hal T. Hickel, Karen Kiser, Guionne Leroy, Steve Segal, Les Major, Kim Blanchette and Glenn McQueen first functioned as the Cartoonverse Lighting Animation Department No. 2, part of Cartoonverse Animation Departments to develop and produce Cartoonverse brand stories inspired by the Disney brand adventures. Later, on September 13, 1990, Cartoonverse Animation Department Studios was not as successful and later became the portfolio company of the most popular early traditional animation department on Earth. Soon, on March 14, 1991, Cartoonverse Worldwide was founded. Later, on June 14, 1991, the Cartoonverse Lighting Animation Department No. 2 finally receives a trade name that was Cartoonverse Animation Studios Inc., as part of the animation department originally created by the Cartoonverse Animation Departments. On January 15, 1992, Compile and Sega announced together that they were ready to begin licensing and marketing their own Puyo Puyo franchise, whose licensing and marketing rights were acquired by Cartoonverse Worldwide, which launched it on September 14, 1993 as its own new intellectual property for licensing and marketing, which is intended to be part of Cartoonverse Animation Studios Inc. On May 11, 1992, the animation department of lighting is licensed to partner with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Universal Cartoon Studios, Paramount Pictures, Sullivan Bluth Studios and Disney MovieToons to collaborate on their own Contributing works through different cinematographic stories of the Cartoonverse brand. Shortly after the recent failures of ''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (1995), Cartoonverse Worldwide officially renamed it Cartoonverse Animation Studios, which became the CGI animation department of Cartoonverse Animation Departments, through "Cartoonverse Computer Generated Animation Department No. 5", formed in 1993, together with Cartoonverse Animation Italy. The new department was relocated to Burbank, California. On April 3, 1994, Cartoonverse Animation UK and Cartoonverse Animation Ireland were founded together. Cartoonverse Animation Studios, then on May 11, 1994, brought most of the Walt Disney Television Animation alumni to work on these contributing works. On February 2, 1996, Cartoonverse Animation Studios hired Margaret Nixon, Greg Tulloch, Kevin Meyer, Karen Nicole, Gloria Gardiner and Mark Medford to oversee the operations of the division. Later, on February 14, 1998, Cartoonverse Animation Studios is tested to produce theatrical and live video animated content especially for The Backyardigans 2.0, Cops & Robots, Puyo Puyo, Happy Tree Friends and International Super Spy, in addition to others produced by its divisions of the sister animation department Splashinis Animation Studios (also known as Cartoonverse Computer Generated Animation Department No. 3), Halfbrick Animation Studios (also known as Cartoonverse Layout, Design and Color Animation Department No. 4) and Puyo Puyo Films (Cartoonverse Cel Animation Department No. 1), as well as seven other animation departments with the brand Cartoonverse (Animation Department of Cartoonverse Lighting No. 1, Animation Department of Cartoonverse Lighting No. 2, Animation Department of Cartoonverse Cel No. 2 (marketed as Fox Animation Studios), Animation Department of Ca rtoonverse Ink Paint No. 1, Computer-generated Cartoonverse Animation Department No. 1, car toonverse Computer-generated Animation Department No. 4 and Cartoonverse Computer-generated Animation Department No. 2). In addition, the expansion of the division, Cartoonverse Animation Poland, was founded on February 14, 1998. On June 19, 1999, Cartoonverse Animation Studios began its television industry with My Dating's Stepbrother and Lassie, co-produced with Adelaide Productions, which are both premiered on The WB (via Kids' WB) on the same day. The theatrical and direct-to-video animation department outfit was incorporated on March 4, 1999 as Cartoonverse Animation Studios (CAS), traded as Cartoonverse Animation Studios Inc., who was the former trading name of the Cartoonverse Lighting Animation Department No. 2, and was relocated to London, England as also the additional theatrical and direct-to-video animation division of Cartoonverse Worldwide. In April 2000, Cartoonverse Animation Studios brought alumni from Walt Disney Animation Canada, Inc. (WDAC), after the closure of the Canadian subsidiary of Disney Television Animation abroad in spring at the beginning of the month. On May 9, 2000, Cartoonverse Animation Studios receives $ 250 million to provide its own film industry. On June 13, 2000, Cartoonverse Animation Studios signs an agreement with The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Commnity to jointly create and develop direct-to-video animated films. Later, on June 24, 2000, former Walt Disney Television Animation students dropped out of Cartoonverse Animation Studios, which then brought directors, storywriters, screenwriters, key assistant animators, supervising animators, character animators, layout supervisors, background supervisors, supervising effects animators, breakdowns, rough inbetweeners, lead key assistant animators and additional rough inbetweeners from Walt Disney Feature Animation's Tarzan (1999), on July 12, 2000. On July 19, 2000, Cartoonverse Animation Studios officially announced that a partnership agreement was established with Universal Cartoon Studios to handle the next product rights for Woody Woodpecker, and in 2002, it adapted Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park in collaboration with Eko Software in a traditional American-Canadian animated action and comedy television series under the same name co-produced with the Cartoonverse Television division of Cartoonverse Worldwide that debuted on CBC Television as part of the Kids' WB programming block in Canada as well as on PBS Kids in the United States on October 10, 2004, but was canceled on March 6, 2006, broadcasting the pair of two seasons and 52 episodes in total, and each season consists of 26 episodes, which consist of two eleven minute segments. On October 29, 2002, Cartoonverse Animation Studios began fully controlling of the licensing and merchandising product rights to Pablo the Little Penguin franchise, launched in that same day as a joint venture between Universal Animation Studios and Penguin Studios. 52 episodes last more than 22 minutes. The first season of Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park, debuted on October 10, 2004 and ended on February 2, 2005, followed by the second season of the series debuting on August 9, 2005 and ending on 6 March 2006. Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park is broadcast in more than 52 countries and was dubbed / translated into 36 different languages, in addition to being broadcast internationally on Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Boomerang and Disney Channel. On September 13, 2003, Cartoonverse Animation Studios established manufacturing and production development of a crossover animated television film, Cartoonverse Dimensions, which premiered on January 17, 2006 on CBS, NBC, FOX and ABC. On September 24, 2005, Cartoonverse Animation Italy, Cartoonverse Animation UK, Cartoonverse Animation Ireland and Cartoonverse Animation Poland were closed by Cartoonverse Animation Studios, and later on December 17, 2005, Cartoonverse Animation Studios began to renounce the production of Direct movement to video and television film industry after contributing 7-year work, focusing solely on its own theatrical film industry (along with Halfbrick Animation Studios, Puyo Puyo Films and Splashinis Animation Studios), which continues until December 16, 2009, when the division was merged into Cartoonverse Worldwide. Halfbrick Animation Studios was integrated into Bolt (2008) in Thanksgiving 2008, Puyo Puyo Films was folded into Disney Channels Worldwide along with his parent company Puyo Puyo Enterprises on June 30, 2013, and Splashinis Animation Studios, along with their parent company Splashinis Worldwide Studios and several of their sibling assets, joined The Sam Loyd Company on May 17, 2009. Members *Cartoonverse Animation Departments Group *Halfbrick Animation Studios *Puyo Puyo Films *Splashinis Animation Studios See also *Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Cartoonverse Animation Studios Category:Cinema of Southern California Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Postmodern architecture in California Category:Companies based in Burbank, California Category:Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Former Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:American animation studios Category:American brands Category:American film studios Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community